


All Dolled Up

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Counter Sex, F/M, Hand Job, Language, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel volunteers to help Reader work an undercover case at a charity event.





	All Dolled Up

“Ya know Cas, when I said I wanted backup, this really isn’t what I had in mind.” **  
**

The trench coated angel looked at you sheepishly. He shuffled his feet under the diner table, his hands toying with the sugar packets. In stark contrast to his fidgeting,  the other angel next to him sat perfectly still, as rigid as a statue. If it weren’t for the barely perceptible breaths he was taking, he could have passed for a wax figure. He kept his eyes downcast, staring at the tabletop. From what you could tell, he rivaled Cas in the looks department. All firm muscle and defined jawline, wrapped up in leather. These angels certainly hit the jackpot with vessels. Addressing him, you continued. “No offense, but I need a someone with experience hunting. Tracking down this cursed object is trickier  than I thought and I can’t really afford to have someone inexperienced watching my back.”

He finally raised his head, meeting your gaze squarely. Damn if he wasn’t gorgeous; Gadreel had most definitely gotten himself an attractive vessel. But his chiseled features weren’t the only thing to grab your attention- it was the look of kindness in his eyes. The compassion in his expression almost caught you off guard. This life had a way of hardening people, you’d seen that firsthand. Even you had a certain callousness, if you were being completely honest. But you didn’t see any of that in Gadreel’s expression. Clasping his hands together in front of himself, he spoke up in a soothing tone. “I am aware that I am not as skilled a hunter as my brother,  but I wish to offer up my assistance regardless. Castiel has told me many things about your accomplishments, the many lives you have saved. If there is any service I may be able to provide to help you, I shall do so gladly.”

You raised your eyebrows at his little speech, feeling the tiniest bit flustered at his praise. It wasn’t every day you had an actual  angel speak so highly of you. You struggled to think of a response. “Uh, well thank you, I guess. When you put it that way, how can I say no?” Gadreel all but beamed at you, pleased to be of service. You returned his smile with a crooked grin, his words still echoing in your mind. Turning to Cas, you quickly changed the subject. “So Cas, you gonna let the boys know Gadreel and I have this covered?”

He nodded solemnly, but you swore you saw the faintest trace of mischief in his eyes. “I’ll pass it on. They’ll be pleased to hear that you and my brother will be working together to take care of it.”

Frowning slightly at the strange look on his face, you replied, “All right then. Well, safe flight back and all that jazz. Take care of yourself and don’t let Dean mess with you. Oh and remind him he owes me twenty bucks from our last bet.” If he thought you’d forgotten, he was sorely mistaken.

Cas looked at you quizzically. “What did you bet over?”

You waved a hand in front of your face airily. “Never mind that; the point is he lost and I expect him to pay up. Capiche?”

“Yeah, I capiche. I’ll give him your message.” Giving you a hug as best he could while leaning over the table, he told both you and Gadreel to stay safe. With a soft flutter, he disappeared, off back to the Winchesters.

Turning back to Gadreel, you found him sitting with eyes fixed on you. Clearing your throat, you began, “Okay, so here’s the plan. I’ve already i.d.’ed  the cursed object and we’re looking for a necklace that has a history of strangling its owners. I’ve tracked it down, and it looks like it’s being auctioned off at a charity event tonight for the local country club. If you can just sneak us in past the front door, we can snag it and destroy it before the auction. I’ve already scoped out the place and I’m pretty sure I know where all the items up for bid are gonna be held; plus, the security team is pretty light, which is good news for us.”

You got out your phone, pulling up the pictures of the building layout, as well as a photo of the necklace. Going over some of the finer details, you explained that the pair of you would be going undercover as a pair of bidders; you figured you’d be able to blend in better that way. You laid out a rough timeline for the night’s events, pointing out the opportune moment to strike. He listened intently as you outlined your plan, his gaze never once straying from your face. Even when the waitress came by to take your order, he never looked away from you. It was a little intense, feeling the full weight of his attention on you.  

By the time you’d finished your late lunch and paid, you were having a hard time fighting the blush from rising in your cheeks. During your entire meal, he’d asked questions about your plan of attack, going over every detail, and pointing out several flaws. He always had a suggestion for them, a way to achieve the ends you wanted with less risk to the pair of you. Truth be told, he was a great strategist, his ideas marrying well with yours to create a plan that ensured the least amount of danger. You were pretty impressed.

He rode back to your motel room with you, which you thought was a little strange. Cas had told you in the past that angels, at least in his case, found travel by car to be confining. Cas had briefed you on Gadreel’s history before you met the leather clad angel and, given what you knew, you thought he would want to avoid confined spaces at all costs. But he sat beside you, seemingly at ease. You lowered the windows anyway, letting a breeze wash over you and at least create the illusion of open space. Judging by the look of gratitude he gave you, Gadreel appreciated the gesture.

He was quiet a moment, before asking hesitantly, “If I may be so bold, may I say that I am glad you are willing to let me aid you in this. When Castiel informed me that you required assistance, I couldn’t help but offer.  He speaks highly of your courage and dedication to protecting innocent lives. That is very honorable of you.”

There was no fighting back the blush this time. No one had ever said anything like that to you before. Not even the people whose lives you saved had such high praise. Add in the fact that Gadreel was drop dead gorgeous, it was little wonder you felt your cheeks flaming. You chanced a glance over to him and of course, he was focused entirely on you. There was something in his eyes that was a little different than before though; something that, if you’d seen coming from anyone else, would almost look like infatuation. You turned back to the road, puzzled. Did he…did he have a crush on you? It seemed impossible, given that you’d barely met him, but with the way he looked at you and the way he went on and on about your “honor”, you couldn’t help but wonder.

“Thanks Gadreel. But I’m really nothing special. I couldn’t stop an apocalypse, I don’t mind telling you.”

“I beg to differ. All that I have heard of you speaks of great strength and compassion.”  

Before you could think of a response, you reached the motel lot. You parked and got out of the car, Gadreel following close behind as you entered your room. Your gear was spread out all over the bed, machetes and knives mingling with various guns, amulets, and rounds of rock salt. Good thing you’d thought to leave the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door handle; the last thing you needed was for housekeeping to call the cops. Packing up what you needed was gonna be a bitch; going undercover always meant tiny, impractical purses or clutches.

Ignoring the mess on the bed, you gestured for Gadreel to get comfortable. As he settled into the uncomfortable looking couch, you pulled out two garment bags from the closet. You hoped the tux you had picked out would fit him; when you rented it the day before, you’d been under the impression that it would be Cas joining you, not his brother. Shrugging, you laid it out on the bed, along with a shiny pair of dress shoes.

Grabbing the bag that held your evening gown, you turned to Gadreel. “Okay, the charity event doesn’t start until six, and the auction starts at seven. That gives us a few hours to get ready, so I’m just gonna hop in the shower.”

Gadreel looked at you with concern. “I would advise against hopping- you may injure yourself.”

Dumbfounded, you could only stare at him, smiling slightly at the obvious sincerity in his voice. Rolling with it, you replied, “That’s a very good point- I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Looking pleased with himself, he nodded and gestured to the bag with his clothes. “Shall I change now?”

“You can if you want,” you answered, “but it’s gonna take me a while to get ready, so you might get uncomfortable. Also, it might be a teensy bit small for you, sorry.”

“That is fine, I’ll manage,” he responded with a small smile.

Grinning up at him, you patted his shoulder, resisting the urge to squeeze his muscular bicep before turning and heading for the tiny bathroom. Hanging your dress on the door hook, you stripped out of your hunters gear, trying not to think about the gorgeous angel on the other side of the flimsy wood door. Getting the water nice and warm before stepping into the cramped shower, your mind couldn’t help but wander to Gadreel despite your best efforts.

Luxuriating in the warm spray and surprisingly decent water pressure, you found yourself dwelling on the angel. He was intriguing, that was sure. In some ways, he reminded you of Cas; his almost child-like naivety was endearing and you could already feel a soft spot for him growing. It was such a marked difference talking with him than with most other angels you’d encountered in the past- even the ones that you liked, or at least tolerated, weren’t so respectful towards humanity.

Once the water began to cool, you shut it off and got out, drying off with the threadbare towel. Rubbing lotion into your freshly shaved legs, you couldn’t help imagining it was Gadreel’s hands instead of your own. With his meaty palms and thick, blunt fingers, you flushed at the idea of him running his hands up and down your skin. He radiated a solid strength, and you wondered how that would translate in the bedroom. Snorting to yourself, you brushed aside the idea. He’d been locked away for almost all of creation- chances were he didn’t know a thing about sex.

It took longer than you planned to fix your hair and makeup, opting for a simple, understated look. You would have to hurry if you wanted to arrive before the crowds. Now came the fun part. Unzipping the garment bag, you carefully pulled out your gown. The whisper glide of silk sent a shiver through you- you always loved getting dolled up for a case, as you so rarely had the opportunity to do so.

Changing into your lacy strapless bra and matching thong, you sighed as you stepped into the dress. The folds of midnight blue silk felt divine against your skin, and you couldn’t suppress a small laugh as you swished the skirt around your feet. There was a long length of fabric that draped over one shoulder, with gold embellishments on the straps and waist. The tiny side zipper felt like it was going to break if you zipped it up too fast. You almost felt bad about wearing it on a case; chances were good that it’d end up getting ripped and torn before the night was out.

A matching set of pearl earrings and necklace, along with a swipe of vivid red lipstick were the finishing touches. Giving yourself a once over, you nodded in satisfaction- you looked damn good. Grabbing your phone out of your jeans pocket, you checked the time, seeing that there was only fifteen minutes before the event began. Opening the bathroom door, you made a beeline for your weapons. So focused were you on digging your thigh holster out from the bottom of your bag, it was only as you were strapping it to your leg that you noticed how quiet Gadreel was.

Glancing up at him, you had to do a double take. He’d changed into the tux, and damn, did he fill it well. The shirt and jacket were a little too tight, straining across his broad shoulders. The untied bow tie dangled from around his neck. His dress slacks were about an inch too short, but you doubted anyone would be paying attention to his feet. He sat immobile on the couch, shamelessly staring at you. Lips slightly parted, his eyes took in every inch; you could feel the weight of his gaze as if it were a physical thing.

God, you needed to break the tension. If the two of you kept undressing each other with your eyes, you’d end up fucking him right then and there, case be damned. Clearing your throat delicately, you brought his attention back to the task at hand. “You uh, you need any help with that?” you asked, gesturing towards his tie.

It was a long moment before he answered, swallowing hard and replying, “Yes, if you would be so kind.”

His voice was rougher than earlier, the deep timbre of it sending a thrill through you. You holstered your gun, ensuring the outline couldn’t be seen through your dress, before stepping over to him. Gadreel stood, towering over you as you moved in close. He stared down at you, not saying a word as you deftly tied his bowtie, adjusting the ends to a perfect symmetry. You very carefully avoided his gaze, knowing that if you didn’t, you’d wind up stripping him down. “There,” you murmured shakily, “you’re all set.”

Reluctantly stepping away from his heat, you busied yourself with stuffing as much gear into your clutch as possible. The heat of his stare burned the back of your neck. Slipping into a dainty pair of heels, you took a deep breath, bracing yourself before turning to face him. “You ready for this?”

He nodded solemnly, holding out his hand in invitation. You were the one to look away as you slipped your hand into his, his fingers curling to secure his hold on you. His palm was warm and rough against your own as he pulled you closer to him, securing an arm around your waist and anchoring you to his side. His scent of pine, leather, and musk surrounded you, somehow comforting and enticing.

You barely had a moment to appreciate it before the world went white around you and with the rustle of feathers, you found yourself standing in a cramped storage closet. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the thin sliver outlining the door. You could just make out Gadreel’s profile in the darkness. Shaking off your disorientation from the abrupt change of scenery, you unwillingly slid your hand free from his, and instructed him, “Wait here.”

You dug through your clutch, feeling around for your small compact mirror. Crouching down, careful not to stain or tear your dress, you slid the mirror through the crack at the bottom of the door. According to the blueprints you had of the place, the closet was located on a side hallway, far enough away that no one would stumble on the two of you by accident. It’s why you’d chosen it as your ‘landing spot’ in the first place; still, there was no point in taking unnecessary risks.

Tilting your mirror, you were able to see that the coast was clear. You let Gadreel know and stood to face him, startled to find him right beside you. You hadn’t even heard him move. Apparently, he had the same disregard for personal space as Cas. Caught off guard, you shifted, instinctively reaching for your gun before your brain had  chance to catch up with your hand. “Gad, you can’t sneak up on me like that.”

“Apologies,” he replied, looking chagrined.

Great, now you felt guilty; he looked like a giant puppy whose tail you just stepped on. Reaching out to catch his elbow, you responded, “No, it’s okay, just remember next time.”

You could barely see his beaming smile as you looped your arm through his, grinning up reassuringly at him in return. Easing open the door, you double checked that no one was around, before stepping out, Gadreel right beside you. You pulled out your phone and brought up the building layout once more, leading Gadeel to where the event was being held. When the sound of voices grew louder, you knew you were getting close. There was a security guard not far from you and you waited until his back was turned to slip into the main ballroom of the place. Turning toward your quiet companion, you plastered a smile on your face. “Showtime.”

He nodded, ready for the task at hand. You wandered through the crowd, seemingly aimlessly, as the pair of you steadily made your way to the side room where the items up for auction were being displayed. Gadreel never strayed from your side, keeping himself next to you like your own personal bodyguard. As you wound your way through the increasing mass of people, you saw more than one person look your way, not very discreetly checking him out.

Smirking to yourself, you couldn’t really blame them. He cut quite the figure in his tux, a wall of muscle and the face of, well, an angel. Sneaking a glance at him, you found him already focused on you, smiling when you met his gaze. It was impossible not to return it, your heart speeding up just the tiniest bit. It really should be illegal for someone to look that good. You weren’t complaining; as far as arm candy/ hunting partners went, you could do worse.

By the time you reached the display room, adrenaline, both from the case and Gadreel, was starting to make you antsy. It was a stroke of good luck that there was only one guard on duty in the room, his back facing the items up for auction. He ignored the both of you as you made your way in, blending in with the small group already perusing the items up for auction. The closer you got to the other people, the more Gadreel’s grip on you tightened, as if he expected an attack from one of the preening social climbers. You patted his hand reassuringly, focused on the task before you. It didn’t take long to locate the cursed necklace, and when you spotted it, you tapped Gadreel’s hand to get his attention. He followed your gaze and nodded in understanding- time for the tricky part of your plan.  

Keeping his attention focused on the display, you could see him start to twitch his fingers. With your back turned to the main room you couldn’t see it, but you knew that his grace was nudging at one of the large ornamental vases at the far end of the ballroom. As soon as he sent it crashing to the floor, you’d have the distraction you needed to pocket the necklace and the two of you could hightail it out of there.

Right on cue, there was an enormous crash, the sound of porcelain shattering against the marble floors echoing throughout the room. Listening to the frightened gasps and murmurs, you nudged Gadreel to keep an eye out while you dug through your clutch to pull out the spelled bag you were going to transport the necklace. It had every protective sigil you knew painted on the fabric; you were taking no chances on getting cursed.

You cautiously slipped the necklace out of its display case and into the bag, bundling it securely before returning the whole parcel to your clutch. Time was of the essence now; you had to get out before anyone noticed it was missing. Tugging on Gadreel’s sleeve, you jerked your head when he turned to look at you- time to make a quick getaway. Without a word, he pulled you close and you were gone in a rustle of wings.

You were a bit off balance when you landed back in your motel room, still unused to traveling with an angel. Gadreel held you securely to his side as you adjusted. Once you were certain that you wouldn’t fall over, you slipped out of his grasp, unsure if you imagined it when his hand tightened briefly on your hip. Kicking off your heels and moving as quickly as you could, you grabbed your lighter fluid and salt from the bed and headed to the small kitchenette area. You weren’t taking any chances with this thing, and planned to salt and burn it asap.

Pulling the bundle from your clutch, you carefully tipped the necklace into the sink, dousing it in salt and accelerant before lighting a match and tossing it in. It lit up with a satisfying whoosh. Grinning widely, you looked over at Gadreel, pleased at a job well done. His answering smile didn’t quite meet his eyes; there was something in his expression that threw a damper on your good mood.  

Your heart dropped at the sudden realization that with the job over, there was no real reason for him to stick around. Sure he may have a crush on you, but there was always some kind of emergency to be dealt with- it didn’t leave a lot of free time to visit. It may have been a little absurd, considering you just met him today, but you felt a connection with the kindhearted angel. The idea that this was goodbye crushed you a little.

“Well, uh,” you began awkwardly, “I guess this is it. Thank you, Gadreel, for everything. This job wouldn’t have gone anywhere near so smoothly if not for you.”

He tilted his head in acknowledgment, making his way over to you. Keeping your eyes on him as the whole time, your pulse picked up tempo when he leaned over and turned on the water faucet to douse the flames. You couldn’t help the little hitch in your breath when he shut off the water and turned to you, taking both of your hands in his. You marvelled at the size of his palms a moment before meeting his gaze.

“Your thanks are appreciated, but unnecessary,” he said. Before you could insist otherwise, he continued, “It was truly my honor and privilege to assist you in this. As I’ve said before, you are an admirable hunter, and it was no hardship for me to lend my help.”

He hesitated a moment, dropping his gaze to the floor and seeming to debate something. You waited for him to go on, very much aware of the fact that he hadn’t let go of your hands yet. When he looked up and met your eyes once more, there was a hopeful look on his face. “I must admit, my motives for agreeing to help weren’t entirely unselfish. Castiel, he- he is fond of you. He has spoken of you many times, as have the Winchesters. Hearing so much of you, I was very anxious to meet the person who inspires such praise from them. And when I saw you…” he trailed off briefly. “Your soul is radiant, brighter than the stars themselves. It sings to me, such a beautiful song.”

He brought your hands up to his lips, and you watched in stunned silence as he pressed a gentle kiss to the back of each one. You were speechless, unable to think of a single response to that. Gadreel stepped in even closer, the warmth of his body surrounding you. You tipped your head back, not breaking eye contact as he released one of your hands, sliding his up your arm to cup the back of your neck. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he leaned down, his nose brushing against your own. “Please,” he pleaded, “tell me if I’m being too forward.”

His lips grazed yours, the press of them light as a feather. You sighed, bringing your free hand up to his cheek as you deepened the kiss. He moaned as you moved against his mouth, coaxing him along in the kiss. It wasn’t the best you’d ever had; he was tentative and unsure of himself and you realized this was probably the first time he’d ever kissed anyone. You vowed to make it memorable.

You parted your lips under his, running the tip of your tongue along the seam of his lips. He let out a startled groan as you prodded at his mouth, begging entry. He opened up for you, and you moaned as you explored him with your tongue. Gadreel had a flavor uniquely his, one you could get addicted to if given the chance. You encouraged his tongue to move against yours, praising him with little whimpers and sighs. The more noises you made, the more confident he became. Soon, his tongue was sliding against yours, tangling together as the kiss got deeper still.

Your lungs were screaming when you broke the kiss, gasping for air. Gadreel looked down at you with lust etched across his face. His eyes were blown wide with desire, green eyes dark with hunger. You barely had a chance to catch your breath before he was on you again, this time much more sure of himself. He sucked your tongue into his mouth once more, suckling on it and drawing groans from you. Your hand slid from his jaw to bury itself in his hair, tugging slightly at his silky strands.

He groaned into your mouth, the grip on your neck tightening ever so slightly. He finally released your other hand and wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you flush against his tuxedo clad body. You whined at the feeling of his hard on through the too small trousers; it was easy to feel that the angel was pretty well endowed. The fire burning low in your belly only got hotter as you felt your core start to slicken. You gripped on tight to his bicep the way you wanted to earlier, reveling in the strength of him.

When you felt the softest brush of something against your skin, you jumped, caught off guard at the sensation. You broke the kiss, panting as you looked around to see what it was. Gadreel cupped your chin and brought your attention back to him, a sheepish look on his face. “Apologies. It’s my grace- I’ve tried to keep it to myself all evening, but I can no longer control it. Please, I must feel you with all of me. May I?”

You couldn’t possibly refuse. The thought that you could make an angel lose control like that- well, there was something strangely enticing about the idea. You could only nod and moan your permission, and that was all Gadreel needed. His grace enveloped you as you kissed once more. It was a little strange at first, to feel something without being able to see it. But the things it did to your body…you weren’t going to complain. It washed over you, seeking out any spots that made you moan and squirm. When Gadreel started kissing down one side of your neck, you clung to him as his grace mimicked the movements of his mouth on the other. You couldn’t hold back your whines when he found that spot below your ear that sent a thrill straight to your center. “More…” you demanded.

He paused and lifted his head minutely, confused and desperate to please. Doing your best to be patient, you panted out, “Harder Gadreel, go harder. Suck, bite, I don’t care, I just need more.”

A groan erupted from him as he dove back in with gusto. You tilted your head back further and whined out encouragement at the first hesitant nibbles on your neck. The louder you were, the harder he got, his erection digging into your stomach. It was impossible to keep your hips still as he nipped and sucked at your neck. You rubbed against him, aching for friction. He matched your movements, rutting against your hip.

His grace spread across your skin, cupping your breasts and pulling at your nipples through your clothes. It rolled the hardened peaks, pinching and tugging until you thought you’d go mad from it. Gadreel finally released the patch of skin he’d been worrying with his teeth; you were sure you’d have a bruise there for at least a week. It didn’t matter though, nothing did, except for Gadreel. He kissed along your collarbone, pausing here and there to suck another mark into your skin. You moaned at the feeling, relishing in his mouth on you.

When his mouth landed on the tops of your breasts, you couldn’t take anymore. You slid a hand down his chest, savoring the firm muscle under your palm. You went lower until you reached his pants. As he lapped at your skin, you undid his belt and worked open his slacks. Wiggling your hand into his boxers, he jolted against you when you wrapped your fingers around him. He tore his mouth from you, head thrown back and a loud moan leaving him as you pumped his length steadily. Precum coated his shaft, leaking over your hand and easing your movements. His hips thrust against you uncontrollably as you beckoned him closer to the brink.

Using the grip you had on his hair, you pulled his head to the side, kissing and nibbling on the salty skin of his throat. You sucked on his adam’s apple, earning a whimper from the angel. When you felt his cock start to twitch in your grip, you leaned up to tug his earlobe between your teeth. “Let go, angel,” you whispered, “let go for me. Let me see how pretty you look when you come.”

With a shout, Gadreel obliged. His hips spasmed as he reached his release, come spilling out over your hand in hot spurts. You slowed your movements, easing him down from his first orgasm. He slumped against you, head resting in the crook of your neck as he trembled from the force of his climax. When you were sure he was finished, you released his cock, slipping your hand from his clothes. You brought it up to your mouth, and as he watched you through bleary eyes, looked him dead on and licked his come from your hand, moaning at the strange salty sweetness of it.

Gadreel groaned at the sight of your tongue lapping at your fingers, cleaning them of every last drop of his come.  When you were finished, he lunged for you, his lips crashing down on yours. He whined at the taste of his come in your mouth, his tongue dancing with yours. You squealed in surprise when he hooked both hands behind your thighs, lifting you onto the countertop. He nudged your legs apart, stepping between your knees and pushing your dress aside. Your arms went around him, holding him close. His grace attacked with a vengeance, suckling at your breasts, running along your sides and down your legs. It left no inch untouched, no part of you unexplored.

You gasped against Gadreel’s mouth when his grace found wriggled itself between your thighs. He held your knees apart with his hands as grace ran along your dripping folds, completely unhindered by your soaking wet thong. You tried to buck up into the touch, but more grace pinned your hips firmly in place to the counter, not allowing for even an inch of give. You could just there and take it as it toyed with your pussy, sucking on your outer lips before latching onto your clit. A tendril of grace found its way into your pussy, filling you just right.  

You clutched at Gadreel, nails digging into his tuxedo clad back. He pumped his grace into you, swearing under his breath at how wet you were for him. The sound of the prim and proper angel cussing only pushed you closer to the edge. You were approaching at a breakneck speed, so close you could almost taste it. Just before you could topple over, Gadreel withdrew his grace inside you.

You whined in protest, breaking the kiss to throw your head back against the cabinets. Gadreel chuckled breathlessly, running his hands up your thighs soothingly. “I know, dear one, I know. But I need to see you, all of you. As enticing as this garment is, it’s not what I wish to look upon.”

“Then take it off, you tease,” you growled at him. Fuck, but you’d been close to coming and you wanted your orgasm dammit!

He pulled back slightly and with a snap of his fingers, the both of you were completely nude, bare to each other’s gazes. You llicked your lips, marveling at the specimen before you. Gadreel was built like a wall, all solid muscle. Your eyes dropped to his erect cock, completely unaffected by his first orgasm, and you groaned at seeing it for the first time. You’d felt the thickness of it, but seeing just how gifted he was- well, that was a whole separate thing. You needed him inside you hours ago.

Looking up, you caught Gadreel eyeing you in much the same fashion. Desire blazed in his eyes as he took in your naked body. You spread your legs wider for him, and his gaze narrowed on your slick and glistening cunt. He whispered something in that angel language you sometimes heard Cas use. You weren’t sure what he said, but it damn well wasn’t PG, judging by the look he was giving you.

Deciding you’d waited long enough, you hooked your legs around his hips and drew him in. Secure in the crux of your thighs, he leaned his forehead against yours, his hands wrapping around your waist. You reached between your bodies to line him up with your entrance. Meeting his eyes, you asked, “You ready for this, angel?”

He dipped his head down to kiss you long and hard. When he pulled away, he nodded. “For you, yes. Please.”

You both moaned at the feeling as he sank into you. The stretch of him so hot and hard inside your aching channel was heavenly. He pushed until he was fully seated inside you, pausing a moment to allow the both of you a chance to adjust. When you bucked your hips to signal you were ready, he slowly withdrew, the drag of his cock sending shivers down your spine. You scratched at his back as he found his rhythm.

Your breasts bounced as he pounded into you, the slap of skin joining the sounds of moans and grunts. His grace held you close, crushing you to his front as you were pushed higher. Gadreel moaned your name over and over again as he rained kisses on your chest. When grace started rubbing small circles around your clit, you knew you wouldn’t last long. All you could do was hold on tight to your angel.

His hips pistoned into yours, so hard you were sure you’d be walking funny tomorrow. His cock twitched inside you, pulsing in time to his heartbeat. You were both so close to coming. Kissing his sweat slicked shoulder, you cupped the back of his head in one hand, whimpering out his name. Arching up into him, you cried out as the head of his cock hit your g-spot with every thrust. Reaching down between your legs, your fingers joined his grace as you rubbed frantically at your clit. That was all you needed; you screamed out his name as you came hard.

Your walls clenched around his cock, pushing him over the edge to join you in release. He called out your name as his cock jerked inside you, jets of come filling your sensitive cunt. The sensation prolonged your own orgasm, drawing it out until it almost hurt. You were distantly aware of the lights flickering, but you were so far gone, it barely registered. The world could have ceased to exist and it wouldn’t have mattered; all that did matter was you and Gadreel, here and now, lost in each other.

Gradually, his hips slowed to a stop as he worked the last of his release into you. You sat there, shuddering in his arms as you both floated down from your highs. His head buried in the crook of your neck, you shivered as he panted against your skin. You rubbed his back, soothing your angelic lover. You couldn’t stifle a moan as his softening cock slid free from you, your combined release trickling from your drenched core. The two of you stayed locked in an embrace as you waited for your hearts to slow down.

After a few minutes, Gadreel lifted his head, straightening up and looking down on you with a look of utter devotion on his face. You cupped his cheeks in your hands, pulling him down for one more kiss. You moved against each others mouths slow and sweet, savoring the moment. When you broke apart, you couldn’t help giggling. You hadn’t noticed in the heat of the moment, but red smudges were littered across his face and body from your lipstick. You probably didn’t look much better. When he looked at you in confusion, you explained to him, chuckling all the while.

He grinned down at you, reassured you weren’t laughing at his performance. With a wave of his hand, he cleaned both of you up, whisking away the sweat and come as well. You sighed at the feeling of his grace wrapping around you, cocooning you in a protective bundle. Gadreel lifted you from the counter, holding you firmly in his arms as he carried you over to the bed. Sweeping aside your gear with a flick of his wrist, he laid you down gently, not putting up any resistance when you tugged him down beside you.

He held you close, your upper body stretched out across his torso. You knew he’d have to leave in the morning, but for now, you had this. You yawned, exhaustion rolling over you in waves. Nuzzling into his chest, you almost missed his words.

“I’ve never felt such bliss before; thank you for this gift. Would it be possible- would you allow me to stay by your side? To hunt with you and… make love to you” he mumbled, unwilling to meet your gaze.

Caught off guard by the unexpected proposal, it took you a moment to collect your thoughts. You leaned over him, cradling his cheek and running your thumb along his skin as you waited for him to look at you. When he did, you smiled, bending down to place a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling away slightly, you whispered against his mouth, “Gadreel, you’re welcome to stay as long as you want. If it means having you beside me on the job, or in my bed, I’ll take it gladly.”

His eyes lit up at your words. “Truly? You’ll allow me to stay?”

You grinned down at him, happiness filling you at his pleased expression. “What can I say? I like you Gadreel.”

Smiling widely, he sat up, forcing you to sit up also. He pulled you to him, kissing you soundly. You grinned against his lips, laying back among the pillows and tugging him down on top of you. As he nestled between your legs, cock stirring to life once more, you laughed when you heard him mutter to himself, “I must thank Castiel for his attempts at match-making.”

Any laughter died away as he worked you up for round two. You were going to be sore for a week, but that didn’t bother you. After all, you had an angel to heal you.


End file.
